The purpose of the SPORE Developmental Research Program is to encourage and develop research projects that will lead to clinically testable hypotheses that will reduce ovarian cancer incidence and mortality or improve survival and quality of life. Three or more projects will be funded annually, for 1 year, and will be renewable for 1 additional year. The objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: [unreadable] Publicize the availability of start-up funding for pilot projects in ovarian cancer translational research. [unreadable] Identify projects that are innovative and have significant potential for reducing ovarian cancer incidence and mortality or for improving survival and quality of life. [unreadable] Encourage collaborations among scientists within and outside the SPORE environment. [unreadable] Help potential pilot project investigators to define and articulate translational research goals and the steps required to meet them. [unreadable] Select competing research proposals for funding using internal and external reviewers applying specific criteria. [unreadable] Provide developmental funding for investigators in the SPORE institution and scientists at other selected sites. [unreadable] Develop a mechanism for the SPORE PI and Co-Pi to closely monitor and work with the Developmental Project investigators to assist them in achieving their translational research goals. [unreadable] Administer a flexible program in which pilot projects that demonstrate promise follow one of three courses: funding for another year, elevation to full SPORE projects, or encouragement to apply for research support outside of the SPORE mechanism. Developmental projects that do not reach their potential will be terminated. One recipient of developmental funding has become Co-Pi of a full SPORE project. Overall, the SPORE has funded 17 of 61 proposals submitted, and these have resulted in 20 published papers (plus seven now under review and seven in preparation) and 11 funded grants, seven of which deal directly with ovarian cancer.